


Frénésie des sens

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Evil be to him who evil thinks, Ficlet, Humor, Other, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La découverte des talents cachés de ses amis peut mener sur des chemins insoupçonnés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frénésie des sens

**Author's Note:**

> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Aiolia/Aldébaran - « Tu comptes me faire croire que tu n’as jamais fait ça avant ? »  
> 

« Tu comptes me faire croire que tu n’as jamais fait ça avant ?

— Et si c’était le cas ? » 

Aiolia étouffe un grognement et dans le même temps, la jalousie qu’il sent poindre à son corps défendant : il ne serait donc pas le premier à bénéficier d’un tel traitement de faveur ? Il peine toujours à y croire malgré tout et lorsque Aldébaran lui demande « Tu veux que je continue ou pas ? », il acquiesce. 

« Alors ?... Ça te plait ? » 

Le Taureau a hésité, à peine mais juste assez cependant pour ramener à lui l’attention du Lion qu’il devine en train de s’égarer. Et c’est le cas : le Grec ne sait plus soudain à quel saint se vouer alors que chacun de ses sens se trouve stimulé comme jamais auparavant. Ses yeux se ferment comme sa tête s’incline vers l’arrière, les narines pincées, sa pomme d’Adam roulant sous la peau glabre de son cou. Jusqu’à sa main qui retombe, sans vie, loin du poignet du Brésilien autour duquel elle est restée enroulée depuis le début. 

« C’est… divin, exhale-t-il dans un soupir qui dit tout de son assouvissement ravi.

— Alors, tu me vois rassuré.

— Parce que tu en doutais ? » 

Aiolia s’est redressé pour contempler l’autre homme qu’il découvre inexplicablement rougissant. 

« C’est que… c’est vraiment la première fois, pour moi.

— Tu ne me mentais pas alors ? » 

Devant le signe de dénégation un peu gêné d’Aldébaran, le Lion s’attendrit : 

« Tu n’aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps en tout cas.

— Tu crois ?

— J’en suis certain. Et d’ailleurs, tiens, je suis sûr que les autres seraient ravis d’en profiter à leur tour !

— Hein ? – le Brésilien ouvre de grands yeux – Tu n’es pas sérieux ?

— Et comment que je le suis ! Mais pour eux, il n’y aura même pas besoin d’ustensile : tu les connais, gourmands comme ils sont…

— Mais…

— Crois-moi : devant la meilleure forêt noire de leur existence, pas besoin de cuillère : ils la mangeront avec les doigts ! »


End file.
